


The Mandalorian - The Warrior cometh

by Ghosthiro62



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Passion, Prophecy, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, The Force, helmet comes off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosthiro62/pseuds/Ghosthiro62
Summary: It was destined to happen ...Omera finally connects with the Mandalorian and sparks fly. but the Guild assassin looms in the background
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Mandalorian - The Warrior cometh

It was dark in the cave of the Forgotten Gods except for the light of numerous wall torches that were held in wrought iron brackets. An attendant dressed in a white tunic beckoned Omera to enter. She stepped inside and bowed deeply to the ancient creature that was known as Sibyl of Arnak. Dressed all in white, she presided over the parade of pilgrims, anxious to ask the Gods. “Tell me what you see, great seer?” asked Omera spreading the gifts in front of the Sibyl. The old woman stirred from her trance. “The Warrior is coming,” she finally spoke. “He will bring forth The Child of the race of the Force-sorcerers. He will take The Child as his own and you will give him your heart” 

“Want a cup of Jawa Juice?’’ Omera cheerfully offered to Madalorian. They were sitting on the open terrace watching the last rays of the Sorgan Star disappear below the canopies of the jungle forest. “Doesn’t this feel like paradise?” She stopped by the railing and took a long look at the jungle, cradling a cup of bluish liquid in her slender hands. “Wouldn't you like a place to settle down and raise the family?”  
“I was always a soldier. That’s what we do. That is our way.” said Mandalorian thoughtfully.  
“Ah, nothing that a right person cannot help change,” Omera assured him. “This drink in particular is thought to be an aphrodisiac.” She looked at Mandalorian with longing. “You know, you should take off that helmet,” she smiled, her hands feeling the steel armor on his chest. The Mandalorian took her slender hands into his own heavily muscled and covered with steel. He felt her warmth, he wanted it....

Omera stared at Mando, peering into his face. He had such expressive, lively eyes. Eyes challenging the world. At that moment it seemed to her that she could drown in their depths. His well-defined cheekbones and embossed chin were attractive and enchanted her. Damn it, how courageous and seductive he was! She parted her lips and he leaned closer to hear what she would say. She whispered:  
‘So this is what paradise looks like.Well, now will you give me what I want?”  
“Glad to." He smiled. Then he sat on his heels and reached for the chocolate icing. 

He opened the package and dipped his finger in thick chocolate. Slowly ran along her neck, circled her breasts, spreading a sweet mass on her nipples, and then went to the navel. He bent down and began to lick the icing with his tongue. She could hardly stand the sweet torture. Trembling, she groaned, reminding herself to breathe..  
He moved slowly, slowly licking chocolate. Then he made a new path - it started on his stomach and led down. His tongue moved up to the navel, licking it, he massaged the inside of her thighs with his fingers - and she almost lost her mind.

When Mando touched her with his lips, shock pierced Omera's body. She completely stopped breathing. She could only freeze and enjoy the thrilling kiss. She answered him with all the passion she was capable of, moving towards him, studying him, learning a new art for her. At the same time, his solid masculine nature rested on the bottom of her abdomen. Somewhere down there, Omera felt pain and for some reason she was sure that he could cure this pain. If only he …

Omera raised her head from the pillow and looked at her lover - he was sleeping, spread out on his bed, where a few hours ago they indulged in crazy passion. The man had a surprisingly beautiful face. Amazingly beautiful. Omera had never seen anything like it. And indeed no one could ever see anything like it. She leaned closer, devouring with her eyes his warm bronze skin, high cheekbones, long straight nose, dark eyebrows, incredibly long eyelashes resembling the fluffy feathers of an unknown bird. Beautiful, muscular, dangerous ...  
The woman carefully stood up, afraid to wake him up, and throwing his shirt on her naked body, barefoot, left the room. Passing by a tall, full-length mirror, she glanced at her reflection: fiery red hair was loose and slightly disheveled, her lips were slightly swollen from his furious kisses, beautiful dark eyes burned with anticipation of what was about to happen. Darkness enveloped her in the corridor, but that did not bother her.

Omera stopped and listened to the noises of the night. She could swear that she heard footsteps. Someone was here. She could feel it. On the edge of the courtyard, on an invisible line separating the village from the jungle, a shadow stirred. He stepped forward, and moonlight fell on him. This shadow was human and it was slowly raising a blaster rifle with long thermal scope. Omera screamed as the assassin fired but missed.  
“Get down!” Madalorian was already pulling out his amban sniper rifle. Another blast hit closer. “Where is he hiding?” The Mandalorian was scanning the jungle with his laser sight. The shooter’s form came into view. He fired. The target disintegrated on impact. The danger was gone for the moment but he could be sure it would come back. “I have to leave this place. The Guild will continue to look for me to settle the score. I am putting all of you in danger. The Child must come with me. There is no other way.”

Omera walked him back to his bike. “Goodbye and safe travels.” She kissed the helmet where his mouth was. He wanted to stay so badly but he could not. He gunned the engine and she saw the bike disappear in clouds of dust. “There goes a good man,” she thought wistfully.  
“Mommy, will he be back?” Winta was standing next to her.  
“I hope so, “ said Omera softly.


End file.
